


The Study of Astronomy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #331: Astronomy. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Study of Astronomy

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #331: Astronomy. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Study of Astronomy

~

“This isn’t Astronomy,” Lavender gasps as Neville’s tongue trails along her stomach. “We’re supposed to be studying _Astronomy_.” 

He raises his head. “We are.” He grins. “We’re under the stars, and I’m mapping constellations.” 

“Really?” Lavender gasps as Neville slides two fingers inside her. “How…exactly…are you…? Oh!” 

“Well,” Neville whispers, leaning back down, “here’s Cassiopeia.” He traces the shape of one of her scars, even as his fingers move inside her. “And here’s Sagittarius, and this is Phoenix.”

Lavender’s fingers clench in his hair. “I see…your point,” she moans. 

“Oh no,” Neville whispers, thrusting his fingers in and out. “ _This_ is my point.” And, lowering his head again, he flicks his tongue against her clit rapidly, and she screams, her fingers tightening painfully in his hair. He holds her, teases her with fingers and tongue until she comes apart, and, as she lies there panting, he moves up, kissing her tenderly. 

When she moves, it’s swift, decisive, and Neville finds himself beneath her, looking up at the stars framing her as she looms over him. He grins. “I can see the stars,” he says. 

Lavender laughs, lowering herself onto his cock. “Not when I’m done with you.” 

~


End file.
